Stupid change Stupid love!
by Mae Senpai
Summary: Omegaverse. ¿Querer un poco de amor puede llevar a hacer las más grandes locuras? ¿Un cambio irreversible? Grell es un shinigami, un omega sin marca, claro, porque a ningún alfa tomaría como pareja a un omega que no podría jamás darle hijos, porque jamás alguien podría amar a un omega inservible. -¡¿Por qué! ¡Nunca fui un buen Omega! Nunca seré un buen Alfa para ti…


Stupid change Stupid love!

 ** _Omegaverse_**

 ** _~Sebastian x Grell/ Grell x Sebastian~_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso. A excepción de algunos creados por mí misma.

 ** _Resumen:_** ¿Querer un poco de amor puede llevar a hacer las más grandes locuras? ¿Un cambio irreversible? Grell podía mentirles a todos, divertirse con cualquier alfa o beta que se le cruzara por delante, es un shinigami, un omega sin marca, claro, porque a ningún alfa tomaría como pareja a un omega que no podría jamás darle hijos, porque jamás alguien podría amar a un omega inservible.

- _¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nunca fui un buen Omega! Nunca seré un buen Alfa para ti… No soy capaz de proteger a nadie._

* * *

 _Cap 1:_ Estúpido deseo.

 _Dicen que si deseas algo con todo tu corazón y te esfuerzas por lograrlo, esto se podría cumplir, si deseas algo con odio, sus resultados no te gustaran, pero si mezclas estas dos emociones, bueno, es el principio de una mala historia._

Un hermoso atardecer adornaba las calles de Londres, mientras un aún más hermoso mayordomo caminaba por las calles presuroso por cumplir todos los encargos de su joven amo, una tarde ocupada sin duda, pero hasta cierto modo agradable, claro, eso antes de captar el dulce aroma de un omega acercándose, un omega con el que definitivamente no deseaba encontrarse.

El demonio alfa giro rápidamente y se dispuso a marcharse, a pesar de que por lo general disfrutaba la compañía de los omegas, Grell Sutcliff era un caso aparte, llegaba a ser irritante y molesto soportarlo, además aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes que perder el tiempo con un idiota.

-¡Sebas-chan! Te a-tra-pe- el shinigami se abalanzo contra él en un intento de abrazo, que el demonio esquivo hábilmente por cierto -¡Que malo! ¡¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que así no se trata a una dama?!

Antes de pensar en una respuesta que sería obviamente ignorada por el pelirrojo, decidió continuar su camino, debía apresurarse para no retrasar la cena.

Grell vio al mayordomo marcharse, suspiro, había tenido un mal día y ni siquiera ver al apuesto demonio podía mejorarlo. Esa mañana William parecía excesivamente generoso con el trabajo que le entrego, quizás demasiado, pero eso no fue lo peor que paso desgraciadamente…

Un novato idiota tuvo que hablar sobre aquello ¿Qué acaso no podían dejarlo en paz?

 _-Es obvio que Sutcliff compro su puesto, es decir, para recoger almas no puedes ser un omega ¿verdad? Estarías mejor puliendo anteojos o trayéndome un café- rio- Ya dinos Sutcliff ¿con quién te acostaste para…_

De ninguna manera dejo que siguiera hablando, ese estúpido acabo en la enfermería, podía ser un omega, pero no era débil, nunca lo fue. Era un hecho que ya se había acostado con casi la mitad de todo el despacho de Shinigamis, pero su puesto en el Departamento de Recolección lo había ganado legítimamente, y no permitiría a nadie que refutase eso.

Suspiro, Sebastian ya estaba lejos, ni el triste rostro de una doncella angustiada logro captar la atención del mayordomo, sin duda lo detestaba, la fría mirada que le ofreció solo arruinaba más la situación, a pesar de eso, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, deseaba a ese alfa, y lo conseguiría.

Decidió seguirlo. Se ocultó tras un muro y espero para sorprender al demonio nuevamente, en lo que de forma evidente, fracaso.

-¡Hey! Sebas-chan ¡espera!

El tiempo iba avanzando acorde las calles pasaban, Grell pudo notar como ya se alejaban bastante del centro de la ciudad, caminaron hasta llegar a una calle estrecha y mucho menos concurrida. Estar a solas con Sebas-chan no era para nada lo que se esperaba, pero, era más que evidente que el demonio solo buscaba deshacerse de él.

-¿Y pensar que me seguiría hasta aquí, Grell-san?- dijo el demonio con cierto desagrado.

-No tengo nada que hacer después de todo-mintió, tenía bastante trabajo atrasado ya, pero no tenía la menor gana de completarlo, ya se las arreglaría con las horas extra no remuneradas que de seguro William le impondría. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia el demonio, estaban peligrosamente cerca, y arriesgando a que Sebastian golpeara su bello rostro dijo- Mira que traer a un omega indefenso a un lugar como este Sebas-chan ¿no tendrás malas intenciones conmigo, verdad?

-La única intención que tendría al traerlo aquí seria para que nadie encontrase su cadáver, Grell-san- dijo con una demoniaca sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Eso no fue un golpe, pero dolió como uno. No esperaba nada del mayordomo, solo bufo molesto, esta situación no iba para nada como él quería, y eso lo irritaba bastante.

Aun así decidió que era muy pronto para rendirse.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo Sebas?- suspiro- ¿Tanto de desagrado?- dijo mirándolo fijamente haciendo uso de toda aquella dulzura que solo un omega podía tener, y uno que aunque no gustaba de hacerlo, siempre lograba engatusar a algún alfa sin ningún problema.

-Te agradecería que te apartes, no tengo ninguna gana de lidiar contigo ahora.

A cualquiera, excepto a aquel demonio.

-¿Eh? ¿Y si tienes muchas ganas de cumplir las órdenes del estúpido mocoso?- ironizo- ¡te divertirías mucho más conmigo!

-Como dije antes, si continuas molestando, creo que no tendré más opción que deshacerme de ti, Grell-san.

-¡Eres un grosero! ¡No sabes cómo tratar a una dama!

-¿Realmente te parece necesario? Es decir, tu nunca has buscado que te trate bien ¿no es así?

-¡Por supuesto que espero eso de ti! ¡Al menos trata a un omega debidamente!

-Pero si yo no veo a ninguno- sonrió.

-¡Es obvio que yo soy un omega Sebas-chan! ¿Qué insinúas?

-Seré claro, alguien como tú no debería ser llamado omega- dijo cortantemente- ¿acaso te has preguntado por qué no me atraes? Simplemente, tu moral no encaja con la de un omega respetable, y mucho menos se acerca a la de una dama, solo eres un idiota que quiere llamar la atención.

De cierta forma era cierto, lo admitió, pero no quiso seguir escuchando, ya no soportaría más humillaciones en ese día. Sebastian era muy atractivo, pero también muy cruel, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Hey Sebas-chan ¿es mi imaginación, o acabas de llamarme zorra?- dijo molesto, sus ojos verdes miraban al demonio desafiantemente- Escuche mal ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente, escuchaste bien. Yo no utilizaría palabras tan vulgares para decirlo- sonrió- pero me alegra que captaras el mensaje.

-T-tu… ¡Eres un idiota Sebastian!- sintió el fuerte impulso de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, solo lograría que aquel golpe se le devolviera el doble. Siempre se esforzó por mantener una imagen ante todos, pero ahora, ahora solo quería partirle la cara a ese estúpido demonio.

-Es evidente que yo tenía razón-dijo suavemente- Pero hablarme así solo denigra más tu condición de omega, al menos ten algo de respeto por ti mismo.

-¡Tu ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!- sus manos tomaron a Sebastian por su frac negro y lo estamparon contra una pared cercana.

-Supongo que tengo el derecho desde que empezaste a seguirme y acosarme como un completo demente- contesto serio, no hizo nada para deshacer el agarre del pelirrojo, lo observo detenidamente, aquella situación se desviado totalmente de lo que esperaba.

-Creo que fue un error seguirte hasta aquí- lo soltó bruscamente- te libraras de mi por un tiempo, se feliz por eso- sonrió forzadamente, aún estaba muy molesto, y sin duda su rostro lo delataba, prefirió huir ahora, o probablemente no podría volver a ver al mayordomo a la cara.

Vio al shinigami alejarse, en verdad no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción, había herido sin duda los sentimientos de aquel omega pelirrojo, no tenía remordimiento por ello, de hecho, era bastante tentador seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Sabes? En lo personal algo de tiempo sin oír tu molesta voz sería perfecto, pero aun así que huyas por eso me parece bastante patético-sonrió- Fui amable y te dije la verdad, deberías estar agradecido.

-Oh… es cierto, olvide agradecerte apropiadamente….

Volteo rápidamente mientras estampaba su puño en la cara de Sebastian, lanzándolo lejos.

Cayó al piso sin mucha delicadeza, había sido muy sorpresivo como para poder evitarlo, además de que nunca creyó que el pelirrojo se atreviera a hacerlo.

-Es de muy mal gusto tomar desprevenida a la gente, Grell-san- dijo molesto, se puso de pie mientras sacudía sus ropas.

-¿En serio? Es lo menos que te mereces, y si piensas que yo no soy un omega, entonces no tengo por qué contenerme- dijo cínicamente, no tenía ninguna razón para seguir allí, sus puños aun temblaban por la rabia acumulada, podía sentir el calor en su rostro en aquel momento- Es mejor que me vaya.

Dicho esto Grell se marchó apresurado, dejando a un molesto y sorprendido mayordomo de pie en aquella calle.

Toco con su mano la zona afectada, había dado directamente en su cara, con una fuerza que jamás pensó que el un omega pudiese poseer; se sentía bastante molesto por el hecho de no haberlo esquivado, ya que fue un movimiento muy obvio. Por otro lado, ver a aquel shinigami furioso era sin duda un espectáculo que disfruto mucho más que todos los coqueteos que este le dedico desde que se conocieron, no sentía culpa alguna por lo que le dijo, aunque tal vez su orgullo sufrió las consecuencias luego de ese golpe.

❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤

Su paso era firme y rápido mientras recorría apresurado el despacho de Shinigamis, podría estar ahora en su confortable cama con su fiel almohada atragantándose de chocolate mientras lloraba y dejaba fluir todo el odio que en ese momento sentía, podría romper el espejo del baño y tirar las cortinas, podría estar desahogándose en paz en su fría habitación, pero no, como un verdadero masoquista se encontraba buscando a su amargado y sensual jefe para entregar su trabajo, probablemente ser castigado con interminables horas extra, recortes a su sueldo y una montaña de papeleo, solo había una razón por la cual no escapaba a su habitación: las palabras de Sebastian aun resonaban en su mente, y era insoportable. Solo han pasado unas horas, pero ya era segunda vez en el día que alguien lo lastimaba, en el mismo día ya había agredido también a dos personas que no estaban en su lista, probablemente se le paso la mano con el muchacho de la mañana, el punto era que, ya no quería ser cuestionado, tanto su casta como la forma que obtuvo su trabajo, ya se sentía demasiado humillado.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a la oficina, normalmente entraría escandalosamente, se insinuaría coquetamente a William y fracasaría, pero a pesar de eso siempre disfrutaba de hacerlo. Ahora no quería entrar allí, llamo a la puerta despacio, como si no quisiera que nadie oyese el sonido.

-Adelante.

Pero desafortunadamente lo escucho, no tenía muchas expectativas, solo se trataba de entregar su incompleto informe y recibir un castigo, porque las horas extras ya estaban más que aseguradas. Entro a aquella oficina de la forma más casual que pudo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto el pelinegro sin apartar la vista.

Obviamente William no se percató de su presencia, aquel beta ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, se sentía decepcionado, al parecer tampoco era lo suficientemente importante para él, pero de cierto modo era un alivio, dejo los documentos en aquel escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto Sucliff? Por lo general eres problemático pero no incompetente.

Estuvo tan cerca de poder escapar ¿Porque nada le salía bien?

-Bueno…- aunque lo pensara y pensara no encontraba una buena excusa- Ya sabes Will… tuve una noche muy salvaje anoche- rio incomodo- y por el bien de mi belleza tuve que tomarme un pequeño descanso, solo me dormí un ratito…

-Grell Sutcliff, los shinigamis solo necesitamos dormir unas horas-exclamo- gracias a ti esas personas aún deben estar vivas, probablemente agonizando y sufriendo, sin contar el personal que tendrá trabajo extra por tu error.

-Puedo encargarme de eso mañana William ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Lo harás ahora, quiero tu informe completado a más tardar en unas horas.

Hecho un vistazo al reloj de la pared, se sorprendió por lo temprano que era, a pesar de que ya había anochecido, incluso era posible que aun hubieran una o dos muertes en su lista que aún no ocurrían.

-¿De verdad vas a obligarme a hacerlo?- pregunto con un puchero. Prefería permanecer en la oficina con una gran pila de papeles a su alrededor a volver al mundo humano, estar en ese lugar solo lo hacía sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Vas a hacerlo Sutcliff- dijo mirándolo seriamente- ¿Qué esperas? No puedes simplemente eludir tu trabajo, lo sabes.

Extendió a Grell su mal redactado informe mientras se disponía a regresar a su trabajo, pero este jamás lo recibió.

-Oye William ¿Tú crees que soy una zorra?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Sutcliff?- Era una pregunta extraña, sabía que Grell de pronto decía cosas absurdas, pero esta vez desde que llego su comportamiento era diferente.

-Es decir, sé que obtuve mi trabajo legítimamente, pero ya me he acostado con casi todos los alfa de aquí, no soy un buen omega y ni siquiera soy capaz de llevar un niño en mi interior. Soy realmente patético ¿no crees?- sonrió nerviosamente, estaba hablando de más, probablemente buscaba el consuelo de alguien, pero sabía que de William no lo obtendría.

-No lo se Sutcliff, pero si dices todo esto solo para eludir tu trabajo yo…

-¡No lo digo por eso Will!

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, todavía tengo trabajo, así que ya me voy- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su pelo incomodo- dame mi informe, escribiré uno mejor.

-No se qué te propones hablándome así, pero sobre lo que preguntaste antes -suspiro- No negare que eres de moral algo distraída, pero pareces bien con eso, mientras cumplas con tu trabajo a mí no me importa.

-¡Soy un omega que no sirve William!-una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla- no es que quiera tener una familia y estar cuidando mocosos, no lo malentiendas- sonrió- pero… no tengo ni siquiera la posibilidad, odio eso, odio lo que la gente piensa de mí.

Era demasiado irreal lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, probablemente su hubiera reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría. Conocía a Grell hace mucho como para saber lo dramático y problemático que podía llegar a ser, parecía una persona fuerte y segura de si a pesar de ser un omega, nunca antes lo había visto llorar, lucia demasiado vulnerable ahora, y por mas que odiara admitirlo, no soportaba verlo de esa manera.

-No digas tantas cosas estúpidas juntas Sutcliff. Sabes perfectamente que gracias a que no puedes tener hijos tienes este trabajo. No entras en celo y no liberas tantas feromonas como un omega normal, eso te hace casi igual a un beta, esto te beneficia, agradece porque que naciste así.

-Yo no nací así…-susurro- aunque tuve suerte, si no estaría muerto ahora, ya que no sirvo para ser solo un adorno del Despacho de Shinigamis- dijo observando fijamente a la pared, como si fuera lo más bello que hubiese visto.

-Los Shinigamis omegas no son solo adornos- reclamo- cumplen trabajos que a ti no te gustaría hacer. Si tanto quieres probar que eres uno de ellos tal vez deba asignarte a un trabajo que realmente sea para ti, en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos hace falta bastante personal últimamente - Los shinigamis omegas eran débiles, sus funciones como shinigamis solo eran en puestos bajos de los departamentos administrativos y nunca en su vida estarían en contacto con almas humanas. Era así para los omegas, cualquier tarea que pueda contribuir, pero a la vez no demasiado importante, ya que en cualquier labor que desarrollaran, jamás podrían hacerlo sin los alfa o incluso los beta. Solo estaban allí en espera de una pareja, y la situación de Grell era bastante distinta a eso.

-Me gusta mi trabajo Will-murmuro- además nadie me tomará como pareja, así que sería solo una pérdida de tiempo que dejara mi puesto para holgazanear y pintarme las uñas ¿no crees?

-Eso ya lo haces.

Grell mordió sus labios, era estúpido decir lo contrario, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo solo un omega inútil e inservible.

-Escucha, puedes irte, yo buscare a alguien que recoja las almas que faltan, a cambio, mañana ya no tienes el día libre, iras a clasificar archivos en la biblioteca.

En cuanto la cabellera roja desapareció por la puerta se apresuró en regresar a su trabajo, realmente esa charla lo había desconcertado totalmente, creyó que era mejor dejar que el pelirrojo descansase un poco, pero este no se quejó cuando escucho las palabras biblioteca y clasificar archivos juntas, por lo que estaba sorprendido. Probablemente no era el mejor animando personas, ni estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, pero en ese momento sintió algo de lastima por Grell, y la necesidad de al menos escucharlo. Era muy extraño que él se comportara de forma tan pesimista, y se atrevía a decir, que prefería verlo actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤

Se sintió un idiota por escapar, pero fue inevitable, al oír que era libre por al menos esa noche, solo quiso huir a su habitación y tomar un baño, olvidar por completo el horrible día que había tenido para mañana poder ser el mismo de siempre, sin que le importara lo que los demás dijesen.

Sentía las mejillas húmedas, desde que aquella solitaria lagrima se atrevió a salir en la oficina de William, sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar, no quería que nadie lo viese así, intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no ser descubierto, pero antes de que diera unos insignificantes pasos para alejarse de aquel lugar, ese plan fracaso rotundamente.

-Ten, es extraño que alguien como yo te lo diga, pero mañana te arrepentirás si alguien más te ve llorando.

Vio como un omega castaño le extendía un pañuelo, su vista estaba algo nublada a causa de las lágrimas, pero pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, por el olor que emanaba sabía que era un omega marcado, y conocía perfectamente quien era el alfa que era su dueño.

-Gracias- contesto tomando el pañuelo-creo que te he visto en alguna parte…- dijo vagamente mientras intentaba inútilmente detener las lágrimas que caían sin ninguna razón aparente. Había visto antes al chico, pero ni su nombre recordaba ahora, a pesar de que Eric se lo había dicho tantas veces, solo sabía que era su omega y ya, nunca le importo demasiado.

-Lo siento, nunca no hemos presentado apropiadamente, mi nombre es Alan Humphries, trabajo en el departamento de Asuntos Generales, es un gusto, Grell Sutcliff.

-No deberías ser tan amable, sabes que salí con tu novio antes, no es necesaria tanta cortesía… -comento ya frustrado, por más que lo intentaba seguía llorando, era tal vez un tipo de reacción atrasada ya que estuvo todo el día intentando no hacerlo, era molesto, pero sobre todo humillante.

Para el castaño, era inevitable sentir algo de recelo al hablar con él, sabiendo de la fama del pelirrojo, no le parecía un buen omega ni un buen shinigami, ni siquiera pensó que algún día entablarían una conversación ya que no le agradaba para nada la idea que los vieran juntos, pero, esta ocasión, tal vez solo sintió pena por él, había escuchado parte de la conversación de Grell y William, no le parecía Sutcliff estuviera fingiendo para ahorrarse el trabajo, lo entendía de cierta forma, ya que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, también hubo un momento en donde sufrió por causa de su condición.

-Sutcliff, si hay algún alfa que desees de verdad, yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, el castaño no parecía mentir, pero no lograba entender porque lo había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Yo… escuche lo que hablaste con Spears ¡No es que estuviera espiando! Fue un accidente…

-¡¿Qué escuchaste que?!

Los ojos húmedos y la mirada triste desaparecieron del rostro del pelirrojo sin previo aviso, Alan contuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás y alejarse velozmente de allí, quería ayudarlo, pero, tal vez fue mala idea escuchar de más.

-Realmente no fue mi intención, tenía que entregar unos documentos, y escuche por error. De verdad ¡lo siento!- retrocedió lentamente, quería poder excusarse, pero obviamente el pelirrojo no lo perdonaría.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes, tienes una pareja y eres feliz!- exclamo enfurecido, sentía su cara arder de ira y vergüenza- ¡¿Por qué todos insisten en recordarme lo miserable que soy?! ¡Si escuchaste no debiste decir nada!- las lagrimas se volvía a acumular en sus ojos, ya nada en ese día podría resultar peor.

De cierta forma Grell tenía razón, debía ser bastante humillante para él que lo vieran de esa forma, quizás debió mantenerse sin decir nada y guardar para si lo que escucho, pero a la vez, tenía el conocimiento de algo que podría cambiar la vida del pelirrojo, y sería muy egoísta de su parte quedarse callado.

-Escucha, de verdad lo lamento, pero si de algo te sirve, mañana en la biblioteca pregunta por Sellina Loyds.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ella que demonios tiene que ver?! ¡No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto!

-Solo es una sugerencia, pero si realmente deseas a esa persona, creo que ella podrá ayudarte- dicho esto, escapo lo más rápido sus pies se lo permitieron, había escuchado que Sutcliff podía ser terrible cuando estaba enojado, sin duda había metido la pata, solo quería ayudar, pero algo en su conciencia le decía a gritos que fue una mala idea.

❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤

Ya en su habitación simplemente se dejó caer en su mullida cama, quería dormir y olvidarlo todo, pero obviamente eso no pasaría, primero: porque su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar cada cosa que había ocurrido; y segundo: porque una dama tan hermosa no se permitiría ir a la cama sin antes cumplir toda su rutina de belleza. Dio unas vueltas en la cama intentando aclarar sus ideas, absolutamente nada bueno había sucedido ese día, aun recordaba con claridad cada palabra que salió de los labios de Sebastian, herían su corazón y dolía mucho, era un alfa que deseaba sin duda, pero ahora solo deseaba matarlo, hacerlo sufrir, lo odiaba, pero lo peor, es que lo odiaba por decir la verdad, en otras palabras, a quien realmente odiaba era a sí mismo.

 _"Solo es una sugerencia, pero si realmente deseas a esa persona, creo que ella podrá ayudarte"_

¿A qué se refería Alan al decir eso? ¿Acaso había alguna forma de que Sebastian fuera suyo? ¿Si fuera suyo lo haría sufrir tanto como él lo hizo sufrir hoy? Probablemente lo haría, después de todo anhelaba lo que cualquier omega, pero como no podía, simplemente se desquitaría con el demonio por recordarle su miserable condición, deseaba con el alma poder matarlo, pero también quería su amor, no perdería nada por hablar con esa tal Sellina, porque deseaba a Sebastian.

Todo por amor.

Todo por un estúpido deseo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Para las que no me conocen soy la escritora MarceKawaii de Amor yaoi. Hace mucho que no escribía y siento que le debo una disculpa a muchas ya que siempre suelo decir que actualizare y no lo hago, tengo mi cuenta en amor yaoi, pero desde ahora pretendo escribir aquí, para los que leyeron y les gusto, dejar un review no cuesta nada :3

Besos ❤


End file.
